


The Miraculous Memories

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

There were two sets of memories.

There was the one when she didn't dare to look at him.  
There was the one she held him in her arms and smiled.

There was the one of getting drunk upon her release.  
There was the one of picking up Henry from foster care.

There were memories of lonely life.  
There were the memories of first steps, first words...

There was the memory of seeing him for the first time in ten years.  
There were the memories of seeing him every day. 

It was a blessing and a curse. It was a miracle.


End file.
